1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a dielectric material housing for an assembly which is at high voltage, preferably a power-electronics assembly, having two electrical connections which can be routed out of the housing. Housings of the abovementioned type are frequently used in the high and medium-voltage area in power engineering in order to hold and to enclose electrically active parts which are at high potential.
2. Discussion of Background
A dielectric material housing of the type mentioned above is described, for example, in Brown Boveri Report 11-77, page 634. This housing has an essentially tubular shape, and encloses a contact arrangement of a power breaker. Two electrical connections which have a DC connection to the contact arrangement are passed through the casing surface and one end surface of the housing. The housing is arranged, protected against direct contact, in a metal cabinet which can be locked.